Never Thought it Would've Come to This
by YourObsession13
Summary: Bella Edward are best friends but ignore the spark. Find out what happens! R&R my first so be nice! Finished. Sequeal complete and up! Title: We Will Never Grow Old Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight things, SM does.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

My first day at my new school. I was 16 and just entering into my sophomore year at Forks High. Everybody knew everything about everyone and because my dad, Charlie, is the Chief of Police, I can only imagine the gossip right now. I'm Bella Swan. I moved from Phoenix about three weeks ago and I already miss the sun. But most of all I miss my mom. She is so erratic and unpredictable but will always be my best friend.

_Shut up Bella! You can't have puffy red eyes on your first day! _

With that, I got up out of my bed nice and early and cold as ever. I ran straight to the bathroom and turned the knob all the way up to warm up quickly. I went to the sink and saw myself in the mirror.

_You can do this,_ I told myself. _Just blend into the background and keep all of your emotions under control._

After I was finished getting ready and decided that jeans and a sweatshirt seemed perfectly acceptable I went down stairs to get some breakfast. Charlie was there. He is so worried about me. I didn't like being the cause of the problem but I was always somehow in the middle of it.

"Hey kiddo! How'd ya sleep?" He asked.

"Morning Dad," I replied. _Keep emotions under control Bella_, I told myself continuously. "I slept as best I could considering how hard it was raining last night."

He laughed lightly. "Alright Bells, have a good day. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay," I peeped trying to breathe, "Bye."

After eating a granola bar and some milk I looked at the time and decided no more stalling was allowed. I went outside to see my beautiful truck, well at least it was beautiful to me, and yanked the door open to start the engine.

When I arrived not a ton of people were there yet. I still had another 10 minutes until the first bell rings so I decided to go to the front office to get my schedule and remember when and where I was supposed to be.

Mrs. Cope was very nice explaining everything to me and said that I would be just fine. Yeah, right. "Thanks again!" I said as I left. The first bell rang and everyone seemed to notice me. This crimson red color flooded my cheeks as this happened. I guess I should have dressed better. Oh, well, too late for that.

"Hey you're Isabella Swan, right?" a heard a cute little voice chirp. When I looked at her she reminded me of a pixie. Huh. Must be seeing things.

"Bella," I corrected shyly.

"Well hi Bella, I'm Alice Cullen," she perked. It was weird how comfortable I felt around her but not around anyone else as I corrected my name…

"Nice to meet you," I said with a small smile appearing on my face. "Umm, but could I ask you something..?" How do people know me so well?

"Sure! Anything you need," she asked excitedly.

"Okay..," I started. I have trust issues and I am not even lying but how could I feel so trusting towards her?

"How does everybody know my name and other embarrassing details like how clumsy I am?" The words came out faster than expected, but she seemed to know exactly what I was talking about.

She laughed. "Oh silly Bella! You are the Chief of Polices daughter! How could we not know about you?" I flushed as I looked down. "Oh," was all I said.

"Bella if you would like an escape I would love for you to sit by us at lunch today," she smiled hopefully at me. "Us?" I asked sounding stupid. How lamer could I get?

"Oh yes I sit by my brothers, Edward and Emmett, my best friend who I secretly have a crush on but you cannot tell, Jasper, and his cousin Rosalie. And myself obviously," she said.

"Uhmm.. Sure?" I said again, lamely.

"Excellent!" she smiled as if that was the best thing she has heard in her whole life. I felt bad for disappointing her that she was happy about me. I really am not that great...

She walked away with that huge grin on her face.

**~**

It was lunch time finally. I am definantly holding a grudge against the teacher that made my face beat red when he made me stand up in the front of the class. I might as well just paint my face red. It couldn't be any more embarrassing than this was.

The familiar pixie girl came up to me just before I walked in. What was her name again…Alice?

"Bella!" she exclaimed as students were staring at me.

Gah. If I am dying of embarrassment than someone should kill me now!

"Hi, Alice," I said hoping I got it right. Apparently I did when she pulled me into a big hug.

"How is your first day going so far?" she asked looking concerned. "Uhmm.. It has been pretty good. I have met some people but I refuse to embarrass myself while talking…all I say to them is a name correction," Can someone really be as lame as me?

"Oh Bella, I can tell we are going to be great friends," Now this shocked me. I had actually managed to make a friend. Huh, I guess I am not that bad..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Alice introduced me to all of her friends. Emmett was huge. Tall and very muscular. Didn't surprise me he is on the football team. His girlfriend and also Jasper's cousin, Rosalie, was drop dead gorgeous. Perfectly blonde hair and beautiful piercing blue eyes that sparkled when she talked. Jasper was handsome and it was obvious they were cousins. Alice had said she had a crush but who knows how serious?

"Alice I bought you some…hello..you must be Isabella Swan?" The velvet voice gave me chills. I turned around to see the best looking guy in the world. He was seriously really cute. Our eyes instantly connected and it seemed like we were the only ones in the room. His eyes were swimming with dazzling green in them. He was so…_STOP BELLA! CONTROL! _When Alice interrupted us by coughing I immediately realized everyone around us. I bent my head down and blushed.

"I go by Bella," I said. Wow I needed help on how to not be so lame.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. I am guessing Alice has not said anything about me yet?" He said looking at Alice's innocent smile. I just shook my head.

"Well Bella," I felt butterflies as he said my name. _Don't get too attached, Bella!_ "My name is Edward Cullen. I'm Alice's twin brother and Emmett's little brother."

"Oh, well it is very nice to meet you," I said as I smile at him.

*~*

After lunch was over I went to biology and noticed a familiar face as I walked in. "Hey, its Bella, right?" Edward asked a little shyly.

"The one and only," I said. He just laughed and gave me a knowing look.

The biology teacher let us pick our seats for the day and since I didn't really know anyone I started too walked towards the back table where nobody seemed to be.

"Don't be silly, Bella. Come sit with me," He left me breathless. After a few seconds of debating I got up and walked over by him.

The teacher passed out the syllabus to everyone and started to explain the rules. Everyone was whispering and looking at me. Great. I slid down in my seat and hid my face planning on staying there. The one thing that I couldn't ignore was how drawn to Edward I was. Hopefully this will fade because he seems to be a decent guy and I would like to be friends with him. The bell rang and Edward wished me luck as I left for gym. That boy did wonders with me while he smiled.

*~*

After a couple hours passed when I got home I decided to make some dinner. Steak and potatoes should be good enough.

Charlie got home and as we ate dinner I explained to him all of the things on the syllabus's and he signed them.

"So, did you make any friends today?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah I met all of the Cullen's and the Hales. They seem very nice and welcoming. At least I had a place to sit at lunch today," I replied with a small smile appearing on my lips.

Charlie beamed with excitement. "They are some pretty good kids, Bells. I'm glad everything went well."

"Me too. I will see you in the morning. Night, Dad," I said eager to get to bed. I was defiantly not a morning person. "Good night Bella. Oh! One more thing. I was thinking of starting to take night shifts instead and then sleep during the day. Is that okay with you? I feel kind of guilty leaving you all alone..."

"That is perfectly fine, Dad. Now stop worrying and get back to watching your game!"

"Alrighty then," He said looking happy. He must have wanted to see me more. That is the reasons why parents take nightshifts right?

*~*

When I got to school Alice and Edward were waiting for me by their expensive cars. I guess I should have known they were rich.

"Good morning, Bella!" Alice said with too much excitement for this time in the morning. "How did you sleep?"

"Hi, Alice," I said sleepy. "I slept pretty well. But you should figure by now that not all of us are morning persons," I laughed lightly with Edward as she scowled. My little infatuation with Edward seemed to still be there clear as daylight. Not that I ever see daylight. _Friends, Bella. He is your friend._

"Morning, Bella," the tasty velvet voice sang.

"Hi." I said breathless. _Not emotions are overpowering you today, Bella!_

"Shall we?" He asked while we headed to the building.

*~*

I got out of class earlier than usual and headed for the cafeteria. Only a couple kids were there and a finally spotted Alice and Jasper. "Uhm... Hey guys," I said cowardly.

"Bella! How is your day so far?" Alice asked while Jasper said a quick hi then focusing back on Alice.

"Pretty good. Since I don't know many people I just kept to myself but I have Edward net hour so..." I said lamely.

"What about Edward?" Edward asked on his way over.

"I was just explaining how I have class with you next hour," I defended myself quickly.

"Oh," he said not sounding interested.

_Of course he isn't interested in you, Bella! He could have any girl he ever wanted!_ The thought made me cringe. I don't want to see him with other girls. Why? Who knows maybe I am just losing my mind.

"…Bella? Did you hear me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Way to space out Bella.

"I asked if you would join me for lunch? I would like to get to know you better..." He trailed off slowly. Wait. Did I hear him correctly? He wants to get to know me?

"Why?" I asked curiously. Hope he doesn't take it the wrong way. Apparently he didn't has he laughed.

"Because you seem like a great friend and person!" He said. Is he stupid?

"I am really not that great. Seriously there are not a lot of things interesting about me..." I spoke slowly.

"You can't be that bad…Humor me," He said with the warm crooked grin that I loved on his face.

"Alright. So I guess I will see you later Alice?" I asked looking over to find her totally unaware of anything except Jasper.

"Er...yeah," she said blushing.

"Okay," I told Edward as we sat down. "What do you want to know?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I told Edward everything he wanted to know. I felt very self-consciences but he didn't seem to mind or notice. We decided to play 20 questions and swap back and forth. There was a lot more than just 20 seeing as we had all of lunch and biology.

"Bella," he said suddenly in the middle of class. It was a free day because the teacher didn't have the tools yet to start the year. "Can I ask you a question?"

The vibration that has been going between us still hasn't stopped. But I didn't seem to want to be more than friends with him. "Shoot," I said now feeling more than comfortable around him. I have never felt this comfortable with someone in my lifetime.

"Well...Uhm…" He started. "Just spit it out we already know just about everything about each other," I told him softly.

"Well that's exactly my point. I don't understand this instant connection between us. It's like I have known you for years instead of hours," He answered. "I feel very close and trusting around you, Bella. You are like a sister," I was thinking the same exact thing...Should I let him know?

Might as well, "That's funny because I was just thinking the same thing…,"

"Really?" he asked. Was he this happy to be one of the greatest friends I could possibly have? I just nodded lamely as he beamed with excitement.

"Sorry, it's just that I am surprised because out of all of the people you could choose to be best friends with, you choose me? Why is that? Don't tell me that it is because you're popular and I am not,"

"What are you talking about? I am not popular. I just get to have this stupid big day of mine where I am the new girl in town. It really is great having everyone watch you fall all the time," I said sarcastically. "And I didn't choose anyone to be my best friend. It just happened with you and I will never regret it. I just hope you're not one of those people who pretends to be my friend then 10 minutes later you are with someone else," I added seriously.

"Trust me, Bella. It is very rare of me to have friends. I have been alone for so long and I have forgotten what it means to have a friend until I met you," Was he serious? I swear I am dreaming. I pinched myself hard to see. "Ouch!" I yelled. Yup, I was awake.

"What's wrong are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I just pinched myself," Crap now I am going to have to explain.

"And why did you do that?"

"Uhm…Well…," he raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to see if I was really awake because I am not a person to just 'make' friends. It really takes a lot to be my friend," I admitted.

"Well then, Miss Swan, I am looking forward to the challenge," he smiled hugely.

"Not effort from you, but effort from me. I am not at all that interesting, boring actually. It will take a lot out of me to try to entertain you," I said as I blushed and looked down.

"Do you really think that you are boring?" He asked looking upset and I nodded slowly.

"Bella, you are the most interesting person I have ever met. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and don't forget clumsy," he laughed as I scowled playfully.

"You really think that? Huh. And to think I was a bum all of these years," I told him as we walked out of biology. He smiled hugely making me smile in return.

"Bella, I want you to meet the rest of my family. Can you come over after dinner tonight? You said Charlie is now working nightshifts and leaving at 7, right?" I nodded. How could he remember all of this?

"So would you mind if I picked you up around 7:30?" He asked hopefully.

"Well that could work, but I am sometimes a good kid and don't like sneaking out," I smiled at him. "So why don't you come over for dinner tonight? You can meet Charlie and I will make whatever you want to eat."

He was smiling. Why did my best friend have to look like a God? "Sounds good!" He beamed.

"Okay. What would you like for dinner tonight?" Asking casually.

"Hmm... let's have Bella's favorite tonight, shall we?" He said looking amused at whatever expression I had on my face. "Spaghetti? I invite you over and would cook any meal in the entire world for you, but you want my favorite which is boring old spaghetti?"

"Yummy sounds delightful!" he said. "See you after gym. Don't forget to wait for me," adding with a smile on his face.

"Can't wait!" I said as a received the best hug in the whole world. He even smelled good!

*~*

"Hey kiddo! Welcome home," Charlie said with a grin on his face. "How was your day?"

Amazing. "It was good. Tonight do you mind if my new friend comes over for dinner. He is really special but not in a boyfriend/girlfriend type way," I asked hopeful.

"Sure. May I ask who this really good friend of yours is?" He was surprised. I would be too if I was him. I never hang out with friends.

"Edward Cullen. Remember I told you about meeting him? Today we started talking and realized how much we care for each other in a brotherly sisterly way," I told him in a rush.

"Oh yeah. He is a good kid. So glad that you found a good friend," he said.

"Me too. I asked him what he wanted for dinner tonight and he told me that I should have my favorite so we are having spaghetti," I said smiling proudly.

"Sounds great, Bells!" He yelled while he ran upstairs to shower and get ready for work.

*~*

I gave Edward my address after school and told him to be here by 6. It is now 6:03. Where was he?

I suddenly saw a silver Volvo pull up with (Alice?) inside it. They made their way to the door and gave me a big hug.

"Oh Bella! Your house is so cute I absolutely love it!" Alice squealed while looking around.

"Sorry about Alice when I told her where I was going she flipped and was so excited to go with me. We can eat dinner some other night if you wish," He said kindly into my ear while I was pulled into his professional hug.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Charlie will love Alice," I told him. "And I also made extras so I think we are good." He just nodded and smiled apologetically at me as Charlie walked into the room.

"Hey Dad, this is Edward and Alice Cullen," I started. They all shook each other's hands.

"Sorry about the extra guest, Sir," Edward said while he shook Charlie's hand. "My sister has a mind of her own," I smiled at how true this statement was.

"Oh, Please! The more the merrier!" Charlie said. I don't think I have seen him this excited. "And please, call me Charlie," my dad finished.

Dinner had gone better than planned. Charlie, of course, adored Alice and seemed content with Edward as well. All of this made me very happy.

Charlie excused himself and said he had to go to work and invited them to stay as long as they wanted. "Charlie?" Edward asked suddenly. "Do you mind if I take Bella over to my house for a couple of hours so she can meet my parents?"

"Sure. Just not too late, Bells," Charlie said.

"Okay thanks Dad! Good night!" I said as he left.

"So, Bella, what would you like to do?" Edward asked me as Alice made herself right at home as she plopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Uhm…I don't know. There is not much to do at my house except doing the laundry, cooking, cleaning, and my personal favorite, reading," I told him while smiling. I stopped right after I realized that I have nothing clean to wear tomorrow and that's why I planned on staying home tonight until I met Edward.

"Is there something wrong, Bella?" Edward asked looking concerned.

"Yes it's all your fault you made me remember I have some laundry to do," I said sarcastically.

"Then lets hop to it, sweetheart," he told me as he took my hand to lead me to the laundry room.

When we got to the laundry room nothing was on the floor. There was a note from Charlie on top.

_Bella_, he wrote.

_I decided to do some laundry for you because you deserve it after cooking my favorite meal last night. Now all that is left to do is fold_

_-Dad_

_*~*_

"This is rude of me," I said looking down. "I have guests and I am making one of them do laundry."

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said obviously trying to cheer me up. "On the plus side I never knew laundry could be so much fun. And you didn't make me I chose to."

"Touché," I said as I laughed. I just finished folding the rest of my clothes and we were now sitting on the floor with our backs against the washing machine and dryer. I looked at the clock and it read 7:30. My stomach turned when I realized I still have to meet Edward's parents.

"Its 7:30," he announced. "This was when I was planning on picking you up so do you ting you are ready to go?" I nodded weakly. "Don't worry, Bella. My parents will love you. They will be thrilled to see I have decided to make a friend," he said as we both laughed.

"How do you always manage to perk me up when I am down?" I asked all of the sudden. Didn't know where that came from.

"That's easy, I don't like seeing you sad," he said simply as we walked out to see Alice looking at all of the pictures we had hanging up.

"Alice, are you ready to go?" Edward asked. "It is 7:30 and I would like to give Bella the chance to hang out at our place for a bit."

"Yep! I can't wait for you to see my room!" Alice said excitedly as I gave her a small smile.

We all got into the Volvo. Alice didn't seem too happy about sitting in the back but then she got over it quickly. Edward was holding one of my hands rubbing small circle to soothe me.

"Do you guys have a thing for and with each other?" Alice asked her eyes looking at our hands. We both looks back at her. "No…" we said together. "Just really good friends, that's all," I said. She mumbled something but neither I nor Edward could hear.

"Alright," Edward said to me. "You ready?" he asked.

No. "Yep let's just get it over with," I told him as my hands started to shake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Edward's family was very sweet. Esme and Carlisle are his parents who look too young to be so. And of course Emmett and Rosalie were there too along with Alice and Jasper.

His house was big and perfect of course. **(A/N: same as book/movie. Not going into detail sorry)**.

We all went out to the backyard to their fire pit and roasted marshmallows to make smores, which were delicious if I do say so myself. Everything seemed natural and easy going as if I have been long time friends with Edward's family instead of just meeting them. When I thought Alice looked like she was about to explode I told her she can show me her room.

It was gorgeous. Everything was exactly where it should be. No wonder she is going to be an interior designer one day. "Wow, Alice. This is really something," I told her to make her happy.

"I know, right? I love it! Of course I am always redesigning but that is just how I am," she said as we laughed together.

"Oh Bella! I forgot to tell you that Jasper and I are like a thing now!" She was so excited about this. I was very happy for them.

"That's great!" I said as I smiled at her. It was a good feeling to know that everyone was happy around you. She just nodded excitedly as Edward walked into the room.

"Hey, Alice. Mind if I steal Bella away from you? Jasper says he will be up here in a minute," Edward told her while winking at me.

"Well I certainly don't mind," I said aloud as we smiled warmly at each other. He took my hand and we walked towards the end of the hallway. In his room there was a big bed that seemed very comfortable and on the other side against the wall was a black sofa. I looked around and noticed his wide range of music collections. "I knew you liked music, but not this much," I said looking away from the shelves and at him.

"Yeah I have a very wide range of selections," he said. "And I don't know if you know this, but I play piano," Wow I swear he was perfect.

"No you didn't tell me this," I said casually. "Are you any good?" I asked.

"Come with me and we shall see," He said while connecting his elbow with mine while we headed to the next room. The room was medium sized and there was not much in it except a large piano right in the middle.

We both sat down on the bench and he suddenly started playing a song that was familiar, but I couldn't tell what the name was. I am pretty sure the composer is Debussy? He finished after a couple minutes and turned to look at me. I'm almost positive my mouth was hung open like an idiot. I couldn't help it though, it was just so beautiful. He smiled at my expression.

Clamping my mouth shut I said, "Well that answers my question. That was so beautiful, Edward. Thank you so much for playing for me," I told him as I threw my arms around him. I am pretty sure you are allowed to hug your friend, right?

After we pulled away from each other he still had that impossible grin on his face. "Thanks," he said. "I have only played a couple of times in front of my mother not anyone else. So I am glad I got a good reaction from someone else." What?

"Why not? You can move mountains with those notes," I said while looking at the piano keys.

"Because I never thought I was ever that good, really. I mean Esme is always telling me how good I am, but she is my mother, isn't she supposed to?" He laughed. I looked right into his eyes.

"Are you serious? You really don't think you were that good? Edward, I can tell you that I have heard more than a couple people play and you were by far the best. I am still in shock right now as we speak," I told him honestly. How could he thing he wasn't good?

"Well thank you, Bella. That means a lot," he told me. I just nodded and then we sat there staring at each other.

****~FOUR MONTHS LATER! (January)~****

Everything has been going great. Me and Edward are only friends still although we both know there is a spark but are just too scared to tell each other even though we already know the other person knows. We don't want to ruin what we have because everything is good just the way it is.

We are not your typical everyday friends. No, because we are more than that. We hold each other's hands everywhere we go not caring what people think. We tell each other everything. We are both filled with love and trust for each other. But not everything is perfect. Of course we disagree on some things, but who doesn't? We only raise our voice at others when they ask if we are together because it gets annoying. I guess it is not their fault they don't know how everything is between us, but still, it is not something we like to discuss because then it gets awkward.

I didn't just hang out with Edward all of the time. He had sports at school to do without me. I became very good friends with Alice and Rose. They are really nice people and I enjoy their company. It is nice to know that they understand I only have Edward as a best friend and nobody else. Some people at school had a hard time grasping that subject.

Ever since Charlie has decided to take night shifts Edward comes and stays with me every night or I go over to his house. We don't do anything with each other we are just splitting a bed maturely. It is nice to know that I have someone there for me whenever I need them. Even if Edward wasn't here he was only just a phone call away.

I woke up earlier this morning because Edward couldn't stay last night. I guess that's better than over sleeping. I blame that all on Edward. He keeps me up really late then the next morning I can't wake up at all. Sometimes we just blow first hour off completely. I have learned my lesson to take night showers only now.

After looking outside and seeing there was snow on the ground but not snowing I put on jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and boots. Alice is still disappointed in my wardrobe, but I refuse to go shopping with her. Unfortunately, I was running out of clothing options. Maybe I could just take myself shopping? No, because then I would get caught by the fashion police, AKA Rosalie and Alice, and they would go ballistic.

As I was eating breakfast, I looked at the time and decided Edward was probably here by now. He insists on driving me everywhere I go. He says he doesn't trust me behind the wheel of my truck. I just scowl at him.

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. "Honey, I'm home!" he said. Did I mention we love watching movies together?

I spit into the sink and rinsed out my mouth before talking.

"Okay! I will be right there. Grab me a water will ya?" I asked. "Sure," he said as I heard the fridge door open. I walked to the coat hanger to grab my big comfy jacket. It was nice and warm. Just as I like it.

"Hello, M'lady," Edward said as he walked into the room with my binder and water bottle in hand. His arms were open awaiting my embrace.

"Morning," I said a little groggy. I can't stand mornings. I walked into his arms willingly while trying to retrieve my books. That didn't go so well. "Edward," I said after I yawned. "I am perfectly capable of carrying my own things thank you very much!"

"I know you are, Silly. It is just that today there is snow on the ground and if we don't take precautions then you will fall right on your cute little behind," He told me.

"Oh, so my butt is cute now, is it?" I asked as I scowled. I hated when he referred to my clumsiness.

"Very," he said. "Now come on, sweetheart, we got to go or we won't make it to school on time."

"And since when is being late to school a bad thing?" I asked but he didn't answer as we walked outside.

Just as he predicted I fell right on my butt after we stepped on the snow. My face was really red as he helped me up. He was laughing at me. "Jerk," I mumbled.

"Sorry, Bella, I just can't help myself,"

"Whatever," I said as we got into his Volvo.

The car ride to school was quiet as we listened to music. I didn't really like going to school anymore because everyone was very aware of how close me and Edward are. People still stare at us when we walk down the hallway hand in hand. I get really embarrassed sometimes. Edward just tells me they are jealous because they don't know how special our relationship is. I surprisingly agree with that statement. But as I said before it really gets on both of our nerves when people ask about our relationship status. I don't see why it is so hard to tell we are both single. We are JUST FRIENDS!

Edward walked me to my first class which I had with Alice. He gave me a quick hug goodbye and said hi to Alice then left.

"Oh, Bella! You guys are so cute! It is really frustrating sometimes,"

I knew exactly what she was talking about, but I decided to play dumb… How could I get mad at Alice? "What's frustrating?"

"Nothing," she murmured. She knew it drove me and Edward insane.

I was so glad that it is lunch time because I am just so hungry. I rarely ever eat so maybe that's why I get really hungry sometimes. I was looking at our table and found nobody there. Might as well get in line. I guess I will just buy Edward's lunch today to save him the trip.

After that thought I felt hands starting to hug me from behind. I cringed at first but when I saw it was Edward I just smiled at him. "Hi, Bells," he said.

"Hey," I told him. "I thought that since I got here early I would get in line and buy our lunches but then you showed up obviously," I said still trying to work on my lameness. "Remember we agreed I would buy this time?"

"No…," he obviously lied while sliding the lunch lady a 5. I slapped his arm playfully and scowled.

"It is not right if the man doesn't buy," he said.

"Oh, please! That is so last century, Edward!" I told him as we walked towards our lunch table. I was still upset that he didn't let me buy. So I am sure I had an unpleasant emotional face to look at.

"Bella," Alice said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is," I started while glaring at Edward. "He always pays for anything and everything! Can someone please tell him how to live in the 21st century?" I was half serious about this and it made me smile at his fake-hurt face.

"Wow, you guys fight like an old married couple. It is very entertaining and interesting," Emmett said aloud while Edward and I narrowed our eyes at him. "What? It's true. Ask anyone that is at this table,"

"I would rather not," said Edward. "And Bella, I am very sorry for hurting your feelings. I will think about letting you pay next time," he said with sincerity.

"Wow I am very proud of you for considering this," I said. "And besides, you are already forgiven." I smiled at him as he kissed my hand.

Rose and Alice both gushed at how frustrated they are so I decided to try to cheer them up. I have to get it over with sometime.

"Hey Alice, Rose, will you guys do me a favor?" I asked while everyone looked curiously at me. They both nodded eager to hear.

"Alright, well I just found out this morning that I have like nothing to wear and need to go on a quick and very short shopping trip," I said hoping they won't freak out.

"Oh if course Bella! Oh I am so excited! I can't wait to find you something other than just tee shirt and jeans! We are going to have so much fun!" Alice squealed while Rose just sat that and nodded not as excited as Alice was.

"Okay, but like I said, quick and short. I am not spending my whole weekend just to find clothes," Edward just laughed at me.

"Okay, Bella. Whatever you say," Alice said. Oh great…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I got out of bed around 8 on Saturday morning. Today was the big shopping day that I have been dreading. I wonder if Edward will go with me…?

Nah probably not he has better things to do as do I. I threw on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved tee along with some slip on flats and just threw my hair up.

When I got down stairs I noticed Alice and Rose were already there. After saying by to Charlie we headed off to Port Angeles.

It wasn't as bad as I thought. Alice and Rose just picked out a bunch of clothes than met me in the dressing room.

Sometime I would give them a flat out no but others were fine. Well actually, better then fine they were really cute. Who knew Alice and Rose could stick with your style and still find something adorable to wear? We were about done shopping and now sitting in a local diner for lunch. I skipped breakfast this morning so I was starving. I checked my phone for the time and noticed that I had a text from Edward.

_How are you holding up?_

-E

_It's okay. Wish I was somewhere else though, but I am not complaining._

-B

_You didn't have to do this you know._

-E

_I know but it was kind of nice to spend some time with them. They didn't make me get anything I didn't like but some of the clothes are actually kind of cute._

-B

_Don't tell me they are brain-washing you._

-E

_Against my stubbornness? Do you really think that is possible?_

-B

_Ha. Guess not._

-E

_Alright well I have to go cause we are eating lunch right now and I skipped breakfast._

-B

_K see you when you get home._

-E

I closed my phone and looked up to see Alice and Rose staring at me. I had already ordered so I didn't understand why.

"Bella? Are you walking back on Earth now?" Rose asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You have been staring at your cell phone for about 7 minutes and haven't even looked up," Alice told me.

"Really? Huh. I'm sorry I guess I kind of lost track of where I was," I laughed. "I was texting Edward. He was wondering if you guys have brain-washed me yet." They just lifted one eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, I know that you guys don't like discussing this, but honestly, you guys need to stop holding back and face what you feel for each other" Rose said. I just gulped loudly.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't plan on having a boyfriend anytime soon, but I know that Edward has his eye out of someone," I told them.

"Oh, Tanya?" I nodded.

"Bella," Alice started gently. "You guys are in love and think you are just too scared to admit it," Wow. She was right on the ball.

"Then why is he hanging out with Tanya right now? Have you guys not noticed they kind of already have a fling going on?" I asked. It really hurt to say that but they didn't need to know this.

Alice sighed. "Yes, I know. I just have a really strong feeling that you guys belong together,"

"Well then," I started. "Sorry to crush your hopes and dreams for us, but that obviously is not going to happen."

"We will see," Rose said. My stomach turned. What did she have planned this time?

****~ANOTHER TWO MONTHS LATER!~****

Nothing had been going right recently. Edward started dating Tanya and it took a huge hit on our relationship Maybe Rose and Alice were right. Maybe I am in love with my best friend.

Tanya , or the skunk, as Rose, Alice, and I call her, doesn't allow a lot of time for me and Edward to hang out. I felt as if someone had torn a piece of my heart away. I was so alone. I would be totally okay with this if I knew Edward was happy, but unfortunately, he wasn't.

The Skunk is always bringing him down, and on top of that, she is cheating on him. Skunk Bag. I don't think I have ever seen him this depressed. I don't know how Edward was going to react to what I was about to tell him, but he needed to hear it. Not the part where she was cheating on him, but something else.

**ALICE POINT OF VIEW:**

Edward is so stupid. How could he not realize what he and Bella have together? Bella has been rather quiet for that past couple months. Rose and I never brought up Edward again around Bella. It hurt to see how alone she was. I knew it was only a matter of time until Bella exploded. Nobody else had the nerve to.

My whole family and I watched quietly from the stairs at the conversation Edward and Bella were having. He was pissed off of course and she looked scared to death. She must think he was going to murder her. I would be the same way.

"Edward?" she asked softly. This was the only time they were allowed to see each other alone. He didn't go over to Bella's or vice versa every night like he used to. "What?" he asked.

"I need to ask you something, but promise you won't get upset," Bella told him. Poor girl was scared to death.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Are you happy with everything in your life right now? Be honest. You know that you can tell me anything," She started out lightly to him.

"Yes, of course I am. How could you even ask me that, Bella?" he got upset. I guess I saw it coming. "Tanya and I are together so you need to deal with that, okay? She says we are perfect for each other. I am sorry that you can't move on with your life. You know, Bella? My life does not revolve around you," He screamed. We were all almost crying at this point. I can only image how Bella felt. If Jasper was saying this to me I would be on the floor by now.

"That girl has changed you and you don't even know it," Thank goodness she told him that. "Can you at least do me a favor? I am or was your best friend after all," she closed her eyes looking as if she was holding back tears.

"You still are. It's just that it is hard juggling a girlfriend and a best friend that is a girl," He tried to explain. Was he seriously saying this? "What is your favor?"

"Think back to how your life was. Before me, before Tanya. Then look at two lives separately. One with just you and Tanya, and trust me that is all it is going to be because she won't let you near me or your family. Then think of one with me and your family. I am not asking you to choose I just want you to realize what has happened to you," Bella is amazingly strong. Who would have guessed? She was crying by now.

"Ugh!" he grunted. "Bella, why can't you just GET OVER YOUSELF! I am not leaving Tanya so you can either stop being jealous and things can go back to the way they were, or, I'm sorry but I can't be your friend anymore." she became furious. He thought she was jealous?!?!

"My goodness Edward! Snap out of it! I am NOT jealous. I am trying to be happy for you, and so is the rest of your family. Yeah, remember them? We just can't be because she has totally and completely brain-washed you. What happened to the old Edward I used to know and love? I know he is still there somewhere but when is he going to come out from hiding?" Bella screamed but then softened up at the end. His phone rang, it was the Devil.

"I have to go, Bella. Bye," and with that he slammed the front door in front of her face. She turned around while drying her eyes. "Sorry guys, it is just something that had to be done," she said.

"Thank you, Bella. None of us would have been strong enough to tell him that. Maybe he will realize how stupid he is being," Carlisle said.

"Yes, I need my son back," Esme added.

"I know, we all need him back. But this is something he has to figure out by himself. I didn't mean to drag you guys into the conversation or argument I should say, but I didn't know how else to pound that into his head," Bella said while looking at the time. Thank goodness it was a Saturday night. I don't know how she would be able to go to school tomorrow after that. "Well, I am going to go home. Night guys love you all." She said as another tear fell.

"You don't honestly think we are going to let you spend the night alone tonight, do you?" I asked.

"Well, I am really sorry for saying this, but I don't want to risk having to see Edward, or brain-washed Edward I should say, tomorrow," Bella said. "And I would prefer to be alone tonight," she said trying to smile but her face was crushed.

"Okay," I said. "You have all of our numbers. If you need someone call them," I told her.

"I will," she said as she grabbed her car keys and headed for the door. What were we going to do?

*~*

When Edward got home later that night I had to talk to him. As long as it was out I guess it was safe.

"Edward, what in God's name were you thinking? Did you see Bella's face? Two months ago you would have freaked out and tried to calm her down. So, what? Does the new Edward now you just yell at her more?" I asked. _Stay strong, Alice_. I told myself.

"What are you talking about, Alice? I am Edward. There is no old or new. Why is everyone getting on my case about Tanya?" All right, that's it!

"Because, Edward. Did you not hear what Bella was saying to you? Every single one of us that cares about you, and that DOES NOT include Tanya, has been trying to say that for a long time now. She was the only one with the guts to confront you. Do you know how hard that was for her? And yet all you do is yell?! What the hell is your problem?" I screamed. Maybe we could all give him a taste of his medicine.

"I didn't think I had a problem, Alice. What do you want me to do? Tell Bella I am sorry? Well I hate to burst your bubble, but she should be apologizing to me, not the other way around," He stated.

"WAKE UP, EDWARD! Do you not realize that Tanya does not have the best interest for you? Bella is the one for you, Edward. Please, I am begging with all of what I have in me! Smell the roses that have died within you!" I screamed.

"Wow," he said like a light bulb just lit up. Please tell me he is having an epiphany. "I didn't know you guys felt that strongly about it. I just thought Bella was being Bella. You know? Overreacting. But seeing you like this too…,"

"Edward, the whole family is screaming like this on the inside. I guarantee it. And there is something that Bella knows, but she is just too afraid it will hurt you too much," Hope Bella won't be mad.

"What is it?"

"Like you will believe me. I am not even sure you would believe her. All I can say is that I hope you realize how much each of us loves you. Trust that," I said and he just walked out of the room.

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I went for a long drive in my car. What am I going to do? And most of all…what was Bella keeping from me?

I thought about what happened during the past couple months. The only thing that changed was how much time I spent with Bella. Then I suddenly realized I had only seen her a couple times. What happened? I want things back to where they used to be.

Oh, that's right, Tanya happened. Who knew one girl could turn my life into a disaster?

Well I guess I knew that answer as well, everyone that really deeply cared and loved me.

Poor Bella. She probably feels so alone. How could I be so insensitive?

I suddenly turned the car around and felt like my whole life had changed. I knew exactly where I was going and wondered why it took me so long to figure it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: (Still EPOV)

I was sitting inside my car outside of Bella's house. I didn't know what to do. Would she even look at me if I came inside?

It has been a while since I have been here. I remember when we would spend every night together, just me and her. I miss those days.

I still had a key, but this time I didn't know if I was welcome. I stood there for a minute contemplating. While I was doing this I got a text from Tanya.

_Hey babe. I assume you are on your way over?_

XOXTanya

I knew exactly what to say.

_You assume wrong. I'm with Bella._

-E

_Eww…okay just tell her you have more important things to do. ;)_

XOXTanya

_No way on Earth. She is my best friend. Got to go. Bye._

-E

I turned my phone off and shoved it into my pocket. I can't believe I have been doing this for two months. I have so much to make up for. With that I knocked on her door.

When she opened it her eyes were red and puffy. I am such a jerk. She looked at me and then slammed the door in my face. Guess I deserved that.

I walked in anyways and she started pushing me away with what little strength she had.

"Why are you here? What the hell do you want?" she asked. This is going to take time.

I just stopped her rant and threw my arms around her.

"Because you got into my head and opened my eyes," I whispered in her ear. "Bella, I am so very sorry. I am not expecting you to forgive me but I just need to tell you that. You are my best friend and that will never change. I can't live without you, Bella. Please help me get back to the way I used to be."

We stood there for a minute just staring at each other. She seemed to be thinking this through.

"What about Tanya?" she asked. Why am I such an idiot? I had an angel as a best friend and I just forgot about her? Bella is not someone I am ever allowing myself to forget ever again.

"Well, nothing is official, but to me she is long forgotten," I told her.

"How can I trust that? Edward, it is not just you who changed. You were a part of me and when you went away I changed as well. I just want everything to be at the beginning. I don't like feeling alone all of the time. How did it get to where it is today?" she was so broken. I am never forgiving myself.

"I don't know. This is a mess and it is my entire fault," I told her.

"No, it isn't. I should have yelled at you earlier. I'm sorry," Bella is too good for me.

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself. Bella, I was the idiot. And to answer your first question, you can still trust me. I will show you the texts I just sent her. Sorry you have to see this," I said while flipping my phone open. She looked at them and was shocked.

"Edward, I need to tell you something…," Is this was Alice was talking about earlier? "What is it?"

"It is about Tanya. I saw something about a month and a half ago but didn't want to tell you in case you got upset," I nodded encouraging her to go on.

"Okay, so one day I walked into the girl's restroom and saw Tanya in there with some other guy making out. I don't know how long it has been going on, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings," she was scared of my reaction. I cursed under my breath. I should have known that was happening. "I'm so sorry, Edward,"

"Why? It isn't your fault, Bella."

"But I am your best friend and I am supposed to make you feel better," she smiled ever so slightly. I miss her so much.

"I missed you so much, Bella. How could I ever let you go?" she blushed and it made me smile.

"I missed you, too. Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"I would do anything for you, Bella," I didn't realize I said this aloud until Bella blushed.

"Thanks, same goes for you," she said. I couldn't put this off any longer.

"Bella, there is something you need to know," she nodded slowly and curiously.

"I can't live any second without you now. You are my life. We both know about our spark but have ignored it. I want you to have my heart for forever, Bella,"

"Okay…," she said nervously.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that I am in love with you," I told her. My heart ached. Maybe my angel will come to me.  
She threw her arms around me and kissed me. My head was spinning and my heart was flying. I have never felt so happy in my whole life.

"What took you so long?" she murmured against my lips.

I put my forehead against hers. "God only knows," I said as I pulled her closer to me. I could stay like this forever.

"I could stay like this forever," she said as if she read my mind.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I said as she laughed and kissed me again slowly, but building. She pulled away and we were both breathing heavily.

"Should we go tell the rest of the Cullen's my Edward is back?" she asked.

"Oh, so now you own me," I laughed lightly while we held each other.

She nodded. "Mmhm. You are mine and nobody can have you," she said while looking up into my eyes.

"Yes ma'am," I told her jokingly. She gave me one quick kiss then pulled me by the hand.

"Come on, Edward. We got to go break up with Tanya and throw a party at your house," she was so adorable. I wanted to hold her for forever.

I sighed. "I would rather not see Tanya right now, or my family for that matter. I just want to be with you," I told her and she blushed.

"Alright we can stay here for a little while. It is getting a little late so we can just go see the Skunk tomorrow," she laughed as if that was a private joke.

"The skunk?" I asked curiously.

She blushed looking ashamed or as if she committed a crime and looked down. "Bella, you know you can tell me anything,"

She sighed. "Okay, well Rose, Alice, and I would always call Tanya the Skunk because of how bad she is. I guess it just slipped…sorry."

I just laughed out loud. "Oh, Bella. How much I missed you," I told her.

"I missed you as well, Mr. Cullen," she said while walking up to me and hugging me. I immediately locked my arms around her. We both sighed and stood there for a couple minutes. It was already 9:30 and my family would be wondering where I was. Bella pulled away and looked straight into my eyes.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," she said looking a little shy. "I am in love with you as well if you didn't already guess and I can't wait to spend more time with you."

I put our foreheads together again and looked her straight in her eyes, "I love you," I said. "You are my life now, Bella," and then there was nothing left to be said.

*~*

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I was thrilled when Edward told me he loved me. It had been so long since I have felt so happy. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. But the clock had other ideas. It was 9:41 on Saturday and I couldn't wait any longer to tell all of the Cullen's what happened.

"We should go," I said. "It is getting late and I am sure your family is worrying about both of us."

He sighed and kissed the top of my forehead. "Yeah, I guess you are right."

On our way over to the Cullen's I couldn't get this stupid grin off my face. And looking at Edward it seemed that was the same. He peeked over at me while I was staring at him. I blushed and looked down. Everything was right again.

We walked in holding each other's hands and met the family inside on the couch watching a movie. They all immediately realized our presence in the room and flipped the TV off.

"Hello Edward, Bella," Carlisle said. We both just nodded and said out hi's together.

After we explained everything that happened I realized how confusing that would have been.

"Wait," Rose said. "So you guys are together now?" I blushed and looked down as Edward nodded.

"Finally!" everyone squealed.

"It has been what? 6 months that you guys have known each other and you are just now getting together? Jeez…took you long enough," Alice said.

"Sorry," Edward and I mumbled together.

"Well this is excellent! I am so thrilled for you too. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but me and Carlisle both have night shifts at the hospital tonight," Esme told us.

"Oh don't worry about it," I said. "You know I don't like attention anyways," everyone agreed as they laughed.

After Carlisle and Esme left we all decided to pick out another movie and watch it. Alice of course won and we all watched her pick, "Final Destination "

I liked scary movies, but this one just freaked me out. Edward already knew this because we have watched it before.

About halfway through I yawned loudly and everyone laughed at me as my cheeks flooded with red.

"Looks like it is someone's bedtime," Alice teased.

"Actually, it is passed my bedtime thank you very much," I defended myself.

Edward picked me up off the couch and threw me over his shoulder. As I objected and kicked him everyone just laughed as he carried me upstairs to his room.

He plopped me on his big comfortable bed I scowled at him playfully. He just laughed and kissed me on the nose.

"Ugh I am really tired but I feel gross after crying and all," I saw a pained look across his face. Never bringing that up again. "Mind if I shower really quickly?"

"You look beautiful," he said as I blushed. "And why are you even asking? I mean you techniquely live here. Go ahead you know where everything is."

I got up and went to the linen closet to grab a clean towel. And I didn't know I was sleeping over here tonight so I asked Edward for something to wear to bed. I just remembered I ran out of my shampoo last time I showered here. I hope Edward doesn't mind I am using his.

I turn the water on high and stepped in. All of the commotion today stressed me out so I stood there for a minute and let the hot water relax my muscles.

When I was finished I dried myself off and threw on the boxer shorts and tee shirt he gave me. I took a whiff and loved how much I smelled like him right now. Well I guess that is kind of creepy but it didn't really matter at this point. I brushed my and teeth and ran the comb through my hair and just left it semi-wet.

I walked into Edward's room and found he wasn't in there. After flipping the lights off I just got into the big comfy bed and pulled the covers over me. I missed this bed.

"Don't tell me that you fell asleep on me," Edward said as he walked in.

"Of course not. I was just admiring how much I missed this bed. This is probably the second best place to sleep apart from my bed," I smiled as I looked at him. His hair was wet and he was wearing a pair of sweat pants with a tight shirt that complemented his muscles nicely.

"My bed is just that good," he said while cuddling next to me. He muzzled is head into my neck and kissed it lightly.

"Don't get all cocky on me now," I told him as I rolled my eyes and he just laughed lightly. "Oh and I forgot to tell you that last time I showered here my delicious strawberry scent shampoo ran out so I had to use yours. I hope that is not a problem…," I said.

"Of course not, Bella. Whatever is mine is yours," He said while we smiled together. "And plus," he added. "I like it when you smell like me and wear my clothes," I turned to face him to look at his dazzling green eyes. I pulled my hand up to his face. We stayed like that for a couple moments until I got too tired and decided to go to bed.

"Goodnight, Edward," I said while kissing his nose.

"Goodnight, my Bella. Dream happy dreams and think happy thoughts," he said then kissed the top of my head. And for the first time for what seemed like forever ago, I fell asleep in my true love's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I woke up in the middle of the night because of Bella's movement and talking. She kept on saying my name and that made my heart soar. When she started frantically turning over from side to side I woke her up.

"Bella? Bella?" I asked and she opened up her eyes wide. "Is everything okay?"

She coughed. "Uhmm… yeah. Why what's wrong?" she glanced over at the clock that read 6:23.

"Nothing is wrong, you were just frantically twisting and turning in bed and sleep talking that's all. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay," I said.

"Oh, sorry about that. What was I saying exactly," her cheeks flooded with red while she yawned to turn over.

"It does matter right now, love. Go to bed. I will see you in the morning," I told her. She just nodded and drifted off into sleep as I put my arms around her to comfort her.

*~*

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I woke up around 9 and Edward seemed to be sound asleep. I am so embarrassed about last night. What did I say?

I got out of bed and walked downstairs to see Alice wide awake. Shocking. "Good morning Bella!" she squealed.

"Morning," I said sleepily and went to the pantry to look for some food. When I didn't find anything I just decided to go back upstairs and wait for Edward to wake up. I walked in as quietly as possible, but when I closed the door behind me his eyes snapped open.

"I'm sorry," I whispered while walking over to him.

"Don't worry about it. How did you sleep?" He asked and then I remember our little encounter last night.

"I slept decently. What about you?" I said while walking around the bed to cuddle with him.

"I slept fantastic," he said with a big grin on his face.

"I thought I woke you up in the middle of this morning?" I asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I didn't sleep well, your talking soothed me," He told me. I just put my head in the pillow too embarrassed to know, but I knew he would tell me anyway.

"You said my name," he said. Gah! Shoot me now! This was so embarrassing. I groaned and threw the cover's up over my head.

"Bella, you can't hide in there forever," he started. I really wanted to. "And you shouldn't be embarrassed, love. It made me happy."

"Really?" I asked peeking up my head.

"Really," he said looking straight into my eyes. After staying like that for a while I blushed and looked away at the time. 9:20. Charlie would be home by now. I picked up a phone and called him.

"Hello?" he said sounding tired.

"Hey, Dad, it's me, Bella. I just wanted to let you know that I stayed the night with Alice last night. I hope that's okay. We watched a movie and it got late so I decided to just stay over,"

"Yeah, that's fine, Bells. Why is your truck still here then?"

"Alice picked me up last night and told me we were having movie night so I just went. Sorry I didn't call you earlier," I didn't like lying but I didn't feel like explaining right now.

"Don't worry about it honey. I will see you when you get home. Remember it's a school night."

"I know, Dad. Bye," and then I hung up.

"Why didn't you tell him you were with me?" Edward asked looking confused.

"Because then I would have to explain and I am not a morning person, so I decided to just leave it at that for now," I told him hoping he would get hurt. He just nodded and let it go.

"I think someone is forgetting something," he told me. I was confused for a second and then I remembered I didn't say good morning to him yet.

I went over and kissed him lightly and said. "Good morning,"

He just smiled and kissed me again. "Good morning, my Bella," he told me.

"Alright you two morning love birds," Alice said as she walked in. I blushed a very dark red.

"Get up, we are going out to breakfast because we have no food," she said.

"We don't have any food, Alice. Not the other way around," I corrected her and Edward laughed while Alice scowled. "And yeah, I notice that. Why is that?"

"We probably forgot to go shopping," Edward said.

"Yeah, we did. So we are leaving here in about a half hour because I don't know about you guys but I am hungry," she told us. We both nodded and hopped out of bed while Alice left. I gave Edward a big hug and we just sighed and smiled.

"Oh, no," I said remembering something.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned.

"I don't have anything to wear. This mean I have to play Bella Barbie," I frowned and looked down.

He just laughed. "Just wear what you wore yesterday,"

"You think they would let me do that?"

"Guess not," he said. "I am sorry. I will tell them to play nice."

*~*

Thank goodness Alice was hungry this morning. She and Rose got me ready in record time for her. I had on the pair of jeans I wore yesterday and she gave me a white tee shirt that was wrinkled everywhere because it was supposed to be like that apparently and it had a tight bottom with two layers of sleeves, one short and one long. Then she gave me a red vest to wear over it because it was cold outside. It is pretty cute I am not going to lie.

She straightens my hair and put on some eyeliner and mascara. I think Alice was given a gift to be a fashion and interior designer.

"Alice, are you almost done trying to make my Bella more beautiful than she already is?" Edward asked from outside the door while I blushed.

"Yep, you are right on cue," she said while opening her door. "Let's go."

"Well, hello there gorgeous," he told me as I looked down and blushed.

"Hi," was all I said. He took my by the hand and lead me down the stairs. Nobody was there anymore and Alice and Jasper were just heading out the door. "Where did everyone go?"

"Rose and Emmett left to get seats about 5 minutes ago and they said they would meet us there. Everyone is driving separately," he explained.

"Oh, okay," I said.

The car ride to Denny's was quiet and short. When we went inside the waiter took everyone's order and brought out all our drinks. I couldn't believe what I saw what Edward had to drink. It was pink lemonade mixed with grapefruit juice. I looked at it and made a disgusted face.

"What?" he said. "It is really good. You can't hate it until you try it," so I did try and it was nasty. I gulped down my apple juice after trying it.

"Well now I am allowed to hate it, right?" he just laughed and nodded. "You are so not getting a kiss until you brush your teeth," I told him and he frowned playfully. I just laughed and kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"It is so nice to have everything back in order now," Rose said aloud as we all agreed.

I really wasn't as hungry this morning probably because of all the popcorn we ate last night so I was planning on just sharing with Edward. I was in the bathroom while everyone ordered and was scared to find out what Edward was going to eat. He had such weird taste buds. When Alice tried to call the waiter over I told her that I wasn't all that hungry and that juice should be enough for me.

When the food arrived I looked at Edward's plate. Banana pancakes. I have never been a fan of them, but I didn't complain. After having a couple bites I was full and the waiter dropped off our individual checks. I still don't understand why the men buy all the time except when it came to clothes.

I got into the passenger's seat of Edward's car and he asked, "What do you want to do today?"

"Uhmm…I don't know. What do you want to do?" I said. It really didn't matter where I was as long I was with Edward.

"Well I still need to make my break up official with Tanya, so we should do that because I don't want to make a scene at school tomorrow," he sighed and I nodded. "And I want to show you a place I found the other day when I was hiking."

"Will I have to hike to get there?" I asked a little scared. I always fall when I hike.

"Only a couple miles," he informed me. "Miles? Are you insane, Edward? Do you not know how clumsy I am?" I asked.

"Yes I do know how clumsy you are, but don't worry, I will help you," he said while I was trying to slow my breathing. I was not only a bad hiker, but I was terrified of heights. Edward doesn't need to know this piece of information. He smoothed my hair noticing my worry. "Don't worry, love. You will be fine. I will be right there with you," I just smiled as best I could. He kissed the top of my head and started driving away. We pulled up to what I assumed was Tanya's house and Edward told me to wait in the car.

He walked back 5 minutes later and I looked at the doorstep. Her mouth hung open in shock. I almost felt bad for her. Almost. He sat in the car with his hands pinching the bridge of his nose. He was either angry or stressed out. When he sighed then smiled at me I figured it was just stress.

"How did everything go?" I asked.

"Well, I think she might be in denial. I won't be surprised if she texts me," He said.

"I'm sorry," I told him. It was my fault after all that he had to go through that.

"Bella, didn't I already tell you that you were not allowed to be sorry? I am the one who did this to me and you," he was upset. I took his hand and rubbed soothing circles around it.

"Everything is going to be okay," I said to him. He just sighed. "I do not deserve you, Bella. You are too good to me. "

"I should be telling you the same thing, Edward."

We pulled out to the side of the road and I looked at him curiously. "What…?" I started but he interrupted me.

"Are you ready to see the place I was telling you about? You have to promise to keep this between us and only us," I nodded dreading the hike that came before. He grabbed his hiking bag and we started walking.

The walk up was not as bad as I thought. Edward was helping me and holding my hand the whole time. We suddenly walked into a big open grass space. It had flowers scattered everywhere. I inhaled sharply taking in its beauty.

"You like it?" he asked.

"That is an understatement. Edward, this place is beautiful beyond words."

Edward opened his backpack and pulled out a blanket. He spread it out than sat on it. I walked over automatically and sat on his lap. We just sat there for an immeasurable amount of time. I looked up to see his face. He was so nice to look at. I pulled his face towards mine to look into his eyes. He bent down and kissed me. We were laying down at this point exploring each other's mouths. We broke apart both gasping for air.

He placed his forehead on mine and looked straight into my eyes.

"I love you with all of my heart, Bella," he said and my heart lurched. It almost feels as if love is not a strong enough word.

I smiled. "As do I, Edward. Love doesn't seem like a strong enough word when it comes to us."

He just kissed me once lightly and then we cuddled into each other's arms. I looked at my phone and it was already had my Sunday gone? I sighed and then my stomach growled. I forgot that I hadn't eaten all day.

"Ready to get some lunch?" he asked while laughing at my impatient tummy.

"Yes, please," I said.

The way down went by quicker and easier. We went back to Edward's house to make some grilled cheese sandwiches. Who ever knew Edward could cook?

"Mmm…," I said while taking my first bite I was starving.

"You like it?" he asked while pouring me a glass of milk.

"Mmhm. Thanks," I said while he sat the milk on the table. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Bella, it is a grilled cheese sandwich, not cranbrulet," he laughed lightly while taking his first bite.

"Well, this is the best grilled cheesed sandwich I have ever had," I said while chewing my food down.

"Well in that case, thank you Bella."

When we got done it was, according to Edward's phone, already 4:30. "My goodness this day had gone by fast," I said aloud. After looking at the time a new text message was waiting to be opened.

"Edward, I think someone texted you," I said. Of course they did was I an idiot?

"Can you read it aloud for me?" he asked while taking care of our plates. I flipped the phone open.

_Babe, have you gotten over yourself yet? You know I would never cheat on you._

XOXO Tanya.

I told him what she said and he just groaned looking annoyed. "I told you she was in denial. Just tell her that I meant what I said and that we are over." I listened to him while I typed.

_I meant what I said about breaking up. We are through. Over. Do you grasp the concept?_

-E

I asked Edward if that was okay to send and he said it was great. I sent it and not a minute later I got a reply.

_Whatever, Edward. I never really liked you anyways. And the other guy's name is Daniel. Have fun with Bella._

-T

"Ugh! Finally she is off my back and I can stop worrying about her and focus more on you," he said while smiling and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Sounds great," I murmured to him on his lips. He just laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I went home around 6 after that eventful day with Edward. I don't think I have ever been so happy in my life. Charlie obviously noticed while I was making dinner, but didn't comment.

"Hey, Dad?" I asked. I hope he is going to be okay with everything.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I told Edward he could come over for dinner and then we were going to do some homework. Is that okay?"

"Sure, Bells. But remember it is a school night so not too late. It has been a while since I have seen Edward. Is everything okay with you two?" I didn't feel like telling him but it might be a bit obvious at dinner.

"Yeah, it is great actually," I started out slow. "I spent most of my day with him and we got to catch up. He left his girlfriend today."

"Oh, really? Are you talking about Tanya?" I just nodded while I internally winced. She was going to be a sore subject. He must have noticed something in my expression and decided to change the subject.

"Well that's great, Bells. So are you two friends again?"

"We never really stopped; we just had a major bump in the road. But everything is perfect now," Oops. That might have been saying too much. Right as he was about to respond the door bell rang. I don't know why Edward didn't walk in. Charlie knew he had a key. I opened the door to see my Greek God looking boyfriend. My Edward. That felt so nice to think. I smiled hugely. "Hi," I breathed taking him in. He gave me a hug and whispered into my ear, "Long time, no see," I just laughed lightly while he kissed the top of my head.

Dinner was quiet and slow. Only occasionally would Charlie ask a question about school or life in general. Charlie looked at the clock eyes wide. I saw why. He would be late to work if he didn't leave now. "Wow this evening went by quick," I quietly disagreed. "I will see you two later. Sorry about the dishes, Bells. Not too late," he reminded me again as he slipped out the door.

I walked around the table collecting all the dishes and when I got to Edward he leaned up and kissed me lightly. I just smiled and began to do the dishes. When I finished I noticed Edward wasn't in the kitchen anymore. I started overreacting as usual. I ran over to the window and his car was still here so he has to be somewhere. Right as I was thinking this his arms slipped around my waist from the back and he kissed my neck. "Miss me?" he asked with his sexy tone. I just leaned back into his chest.

"Of course," I laughed lightly. "You scared me though. I thought you ditched me and changed your mind," by this point I was turned around facing him with my arms extended around his neck with his arms still around my waist.

He pulled me in closer. "Never," he said while he rested his forehead on mine. We just stayed like that for a long while looking into each other's eyes. His intense stare made me look away while blushing. He just laughed and I moved my hands onto his chest and buried my head there. We stayed like that for a couple minutes and I sighed breathing in his wonderful scent and he kissed the top of my head.

"Do you want to do something?" he asked all of the sudden. I looked up at him. "Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Like watch a movie, go out somewhere, or go up to my house?" he asked.

"Well, considering it is already 7:20 I think it might be too late to go somewhere, but we could go up to your house and me, you, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie can all have a movie night again," when I thought about it, it actually sounded like a lot of fun. Edward must have seen the gleaming in my eyes and agreed quickly. He called Alice and said everything is set. I was really excited to spend a night with my friends again.

"Do you just want to stay the night at my house tonight? I will take you to school in the morning," he said. It actually sounded like a good plan even if it was what used to be normal.

"Wow, you are actually going to drive me? Huh, and here I am thinking I have to walk," I said sarcastically while he just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that sounds good. Let me just grab some clothes so I don't have to get dressed up by Thing 1 and Thing 2," he laughed at my comment.

"Alright," he said. Half way up the stairs I remembered something. "Oh, Edward?!" I yelled lightly just loud enough so he could hear me. "Yeah?" he said while walking into the living room.

"I still need to get shampoo for your house. Do you mind if we stop at the store or could you wait here while I took a quick shower?" I asked.

"I can wait. We will just stop by the store after school tomorrow."

"Okay," I said.

I ran up the rest of the stairs, proud that I didn't trip and grabbed my bag of toiletries out of my room along with sweat pants and an old tee shirt. I took a quick shower knowing I didn't have any tight muscles because of my stress free day. When I got out I just combed through my hair leaving it wet. I went back into my room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt with an off-white, knitted, v-neck sweater to go over it. Alice and Rose would be content with that, right? I mean, after all, they told me to buy it.

I threw all of the clothes in my bag and grabbed my books and headed down stairs. Edward was sitting on the couch watching a re-run football game. He looked so right there, but at the same time I knew I didn't deserve him. I shook my head while letting out a sigh with a smile on my face. He turned around. "What?" he asked. "Nothing," and he let the subject drop.

"Ready to go?" he asked while I slipped on my shoes.

"Yep."

We turned off all of the lights and locked the doors behind us. By now it was 8:05.

"It still amazes me how quick you get ready," he said.

"You are just not used to it. Rose and Alice feel the need to look perfect all of the time and I could care less what I look like. Well that is if you don't mind," I said the last part quietly and blushed as I looked down.

"Mind?" he said. "I prefer it that way," I just smiled slightly.

When we walked in holding hands they already had the previews running. "Thanks for waiting guys. Me and Bella are totally cool without having any say," Edward said sarcastically as I laughed lightly and squeezed his hand.

"Sorry you took a little longer than we expected," Alice added equally sarcastically while give me a one arm hug. "Bella never really cares and Edward, you will have to just deal with it," she added.

"Who said I didn't care?" I asked playfully looking hurt. They all just laughed at my expression. Edward and I took the smaller end to the couch away from the rest of them. The movie we ended up watching was _He's just Not That in to You. _I have never seen it but it had Bradley Cooper in it so I was pleased as was Alice and Rose. All of the guys were jealous as all of our mouths hung open like idiots at the part he was shirtless. I was surprised when the guys were not interested in when Scarlet Johansen went swimming naked, but it didn't show anything. I instantly felt bad for saying what I said about Bradley Cooper and apologized to Edward. He just laughed and whispered into my ear that he understands because Cooper is an actor.

Later into the movie I lie down and put my head on Edward's lap. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie anymore as Edward stroked my hair out of my face. My heart was beating at an embarrassing pace at Edward's touch, but he didn't seem to mind or notice.

When the ending credits appeared Alice flipped off the TV and went to take a shower. We all just sat there too comfortable to move. I got up and Edward gave me a questionable look. "I am going to go to bed. See you all in the morning," I said while I started walking towards the stairs. I looked back and Edward was there.

"Are you following me?" I asked in a teasing tone. He just winked and I turned back around heading towards the bathroom in Edward's room to brush my teeth. I started brushing and Edward walked in leaning against the wall staring at me.

"What?" I said while I stilled had the toothbrush in my mouth. He just laughed lightly. "Are you almost done?" he asked while I spit and rinsed my mouth out. "Now I am. Are you impatient tonight?" I asked teasingly and he just smiled and threw the clean towel he had in his hand on the floor. "Maybe. I was just waiting to take a shower."

"Well, by all means," I said while I walked out. Just as I was leaving he grabbed me by the waist and turned me around to face him. He leaned his forehead onto mine and whispered, "Forgetting something?" I reached up on my tippy toes and cupped his face between my hands while I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Nope. I have everything I need," I said leaving him speechless while closing the door behind me.

I hopped into his big comfy bed and pulled the covers up around me. I couldn't fall asleep with the water on so I just lay there staring at the ceiling. 20 minutes or so later Edward walked out of the bathroom with his hair wet and messy wearing cotton pajama pants and a white undershirt. I sat up and he turned around to turn the bathroom light off and went to turn the bedroom light off.

"Goodnight, Bella. I love you," he whispered into my ear while getting comfortable.

I turned to face him and I kissed him on the nose. "Goodnight, Edward. I love you, too. Did you remember to set the alarm?" knowing him he probably did. He sighed and reached over me to flip the on button on.

"Thanks," he said. "What will I ever do without you?"

"Let's keep that a mystery, shall we?" I said. I didn't want to think about not being with him again.

"With pleasure," he said while singing a lullaby in my ear that put me right to sleep.

I woke up to the ring of the alarm clock blazing in my ear. I scared me for a second and then I pressed snooze button. I turned to see Edward totally oblivious to the noise. It made me laugh at how heavy a sleeper he could be sometimes. His arm was stretched out toward me as if awaiting my embrace. I went and snuggled into his side and kissed the side of his neck. This seemed to wake him. He gave a slight groan and I whispered in his ear, "Come on sleepy head, time to wake up," and he just groaned and pouted again and I giggled. "Press the snooze button, give me 10 more minutes," he said. I added, "I already did. You have about 8 minutes, but I don't want to be late," I told him just wanting to see his eyes.

"Since when is being late a bad thing?" he repeated a line that I had said before. I just giggled again. I stayed resting against his shoulder looking up at his beautiful face. Mornings are going to be the best part of my day from now on. Even though I still was definitely not a morning person, it pays to wake up next to the love of your life watching them half-sleep. The alarm started going off again and it made me jump and he just groaned again pulling the pillow over his head. I shut off the alarm completely and lifted the pillow off his face. I put on a fake hurt face.

"This is upsetting," I started as he started to open his eyes a bit. "I thought that you would be happy about seeing my face in the morning, but I guess not," I said teasingly. And then he started tickling the sides of my stomach making me giggle non-stop. "Ok-aa-y," I said between laughs. "That's eno-ugh!"

He stopped and I landed on top of him. His eyes were dancing with amusement as we were still slightly laughing. I leaned down and kissed him. "Good morning," I said while smiling. He came up meeting my lips again and said, "Good morning, my Bella."

I went into Alice's room to get ready and found that her and Rose where pretty much perfect already. Go figure. I already had my jeans and tee shirts on just waiting to see if they wanted to do my hair. They both looked at me and smiled.

"I am glad you decided to look cute today," Rose said observing my clothes. "Thanks," I said.

They were in the middle of straightening my hair when Edward walked in. "What do you guys want for breakfast. I have extra time because somebody woke me up earlier than usual this morning," he said. I just laughed and said, "And now you know why," everyone chimed in their giggles after I said that. Alice told him that French toast sounded good and he went to the kitchen to prepare it.

"Isn't he the greatest?" I said aloud and they both just laughed and said their "Sure," to me.

When I was all dressed up with make-up and everything I felt ridiculous. I gave them I flat out no to the heels. Did they even think they had a chance? We walked down the stairs and the kitchen smelled delicious. Edward almost dropped the plate filled with French toast when he saw me. Rose and Alice just laughed while I blushed and looked down. "It was their fault, not mine. I drew the line at high heeled shoes," I joked still trying to hide my embarrassment.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Edward told me as he set down the plates and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. But don't get used to it. You know me, and this is definitely not it." We all laughed at my ridiculous come back but said nothing more about the subject.

The first half of the school day passed by fast. Everyone already knew me and Edward were a couple which wasn't a big surprise. He walked me to everyone of my classes and waited outside my English door to pick me up for lunch. After lunch we went to biology together and then after school he would come over and do homework and eat dinner with my dad and me. After dinner we decided which house to stay at each night.

That is how we would spend every day and even though it was the same routine, it never got old. We never got old. During the process, our love grew even stronger. And I couldn't wait to see how our relationship would continue on through college.


End file.
